


The Lady's Secret

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 19, F/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Smut, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Vision reads Wanda a bedtime story.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020





	The Lady's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose take on the prompt, as it’s arguably not an AU, but I had fun with it.

Vision extended his arm as Wanda climbed into bed next to him. He curled his arm around her shoulders while she reclined against his chest. This was their safe place after long days of Avenging, and he would never cease to appreciate the sum of the universe’s history that brought them together. After a few minutes of silence, she raised her head to look at him. “Will you read to me, Vizh?”

“Certainly.” Wanda shifted just enough to pull a book from her nightstand.

Vision picked up the book and read the cover skeptically. _The Lady’s Secret_. The cover image was a woman with wild auburn hair flowing down her shoulders, whose dress was partially undone, revealing the tops of her breasts. She was wrapped in a passionate embrace with a half-naked man who was somewhat slimmer than the typical male hero that adorned such books. He was dipping her toward the ground in a way that emphasized the luxurious curves of the woman’s body. Vision believed that he had seen Wanda with this book before, but she always hid it away when he caught her. He did not understand her reticence, but he did not wish to pry.

When he finally looked up, he noted Wanda’s eyes gleaming at him over the covers she had pulled up to her chin. “Go on.”

He scanned the internet for a quick plot synopsis to find that it concerned a woman in an unhappy arranged marriage who was having an illicit affair with her husband’s butler. Opening the book to the first bookmark, he began:

_Lady Penelope paced her chambers trying not to think about the burning fire in her loins that her earlier kiss with Edgar had lit within her. She locked herself away for hours and rejected all her maids’ overtures to come down for supper. Eventually she changed into a nightgown and climbed into her bed that she thankfully did not share with her husband, who frequently traveled to London._

_But sleep still eluded her. Some hours later she heard the soft creak of her doorknob turning. She lit the lamp next to her bed as a tall figure slipped inside. A gasp left her and she clutched the covers around her. “Edgar, what are you doing here?”_

_He approached the bed, gazing at Penelope with the fiery intensity of the celestial lights in the night sky. “I must make you mine. I was trying to maintain the proper distance, but after this afternoon I cannot.” Edgar sat on her bed, but he did not try to touch her. His eyes and tone softened. “Please. May I make love to you?”_

_"We shouldn’t." Her mouth formed the proper words, but her heart sang out to his._

_"I understand." Edgar left without another word, and Penelope cried herself to sleep.’”_

Vision looked over at Wanda. “That chapter ends on a depressing note.”

Wanda nudged him with her shoulder. “There’s more. Keep going. I promise it gets better.”

“I hope so.” He moved to her next bookmark, smoothing out the edge of the page she had dog-eared. He continued:

_Lady Penelope dutifully greeted her husband when he returned to their estate. He promptly fled to his study. She did not see him again until supper. Conversation was limited to a few failed attempts to inquire about the Town and some snide comments. Penelope felt suffocated; her husband seemed to steal all air from the room, even though he spent most of his time locked away in a separate wing of the manor._

_After they finished dessert, Penelope’s husband said, “I will see you at breakfast. I have some associates coming tomorrow afternoon. Make sure the place is spotless, unlike how I found it today.”_

_Penelope clenched her skirts in her fists. “Yes, my lord.” He turned away from her, hurrying back to his personal cave. She had personally overseen the cleaning in preparation for his return, and she could vouch for the impeccable conditions, but she had a word with the head housekeeper to go over everything the next day._

_Taking a shawl, she went outside to the garden. When she saw Edgar sitting on her preferred bench, she almost turned around, but she could not tolerate one more moment in that house. They had barely said two words to each other since that night. But he turned when he heard the rustling of her skirts. He stood as she approached. “Lady Penelope, I will leave you to your solitude.”_

_“Wait. Stay.”_

_“If you wish.” He slowly sank back down. Penelope sat beside him. “How is Lord Mountbatten?”_

_She shrugged. “His usual self.”_

_A slight smirk graced Edgar’s usually impassive features. “Miserable, then.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I am sorry that you have to put up with him.”_

_“At least he likes his books and his cigars and his business more than me.”_

_“Thank goodness for small mercies.” Silence fell between them, the tension rising to replace it. Clearly neither of them were able to forget the night Edgar snuck into her room. He proved that by saying, “I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the other night. My actions were unforgiveable.”_

_“I hardly think that. I was simply trying to think with my head, rather than my heart.”_

_“That’s probably wise, my lady.”_

_She took a moment to look deep into his cerulean orbs that were almost overflowing with sadness. “But I’m tired of that.” She took his face in her hands and whispered, “Please take me now.” He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before bringing his arms up to embrace her. The frenzied meeting of their lips caused her to gasp and moan._

_They soon sank down onto the grass, and Penelope cursed her corset and full skirts. Edgar helped her out of her cumbersome clothing before he descended on her breasts. Teasing the tender buds of her nipples with his mouth, he let his hands wander down her stomach. He stroked her lush womanhood. She was already so close to being ready for him._

_After a few more moments of delicious touches around her body, Edgar hovered over her. Penelope’s heart caught in her throat at the tender way he was looking at her. ‘There is still time to change your mind. I will never breathe a word of this if you are having second thoughts.’ She appreciated the last-minute opportunity to stop, but she was tired of being the perfect wife. That got her nowhere. He was still staring down at her with worry in his eyes, as if prepared to move at the least word. Instead, she pressed her hips into his, pleased beyond words at the clear evidence of his desire._

_Edgar took that in the spirit it was meant and pressed into her slowly. Penelope’s blood burned at the feeling of his thick manhood within her. It stretched her more perfectly than her fingers did. He stayed still until she instinctively wrapped her entire self around him. His mouth joined with hers as he began to thrust._

_Penelope cried out her pleasure. She clutched at Edgar mindlessly, unable to believe that lovemaking could be like this. He kissed her neck and played with her nipples. She could barely open her eyes due to all the sensations flowing through her, but she had to look into his eyes again. Edgar smiled down at her adoringly._

_He took a moment to pause and stroke her face. Placing kisses around her face, he picked up the pace again. Penelope shivered with delight. Edgar slid his hands under her lower back to pull her even tighter to his body._

_When it all became too much, they fell together into ecstasy. It took many long moments for Penelope to recover. She couldn’t help whimpering a bit when Edgar pulled out of her, but she received ample compensation when he wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace._

_The cold night air could not touch them in the heat of their union._

Vision noted that Wanda’s heartrate had climbed during his narration. She was looking flushed, and her pupils were dilated. He could detect the faint sounds of her touching herself under the covers. “Wanda, am I to assume you wish me to take inspiration from this book?”

She nodded eagerly. “Your wish is my command, my lady. I am pleased to serve you.” Wanda’s eyes burned at the title.

“I am most appreciative of your services, good sir.” He smiled at Wanda’s exaggerated accent. He did so enjoy these games when she took such joy in the roles.

“And what do you wish of me?” he whispered. He sought to match the way she melted into the manners of a nineteenth-century English lady.

“I wish many things.” Wanda matched his tone; it never failed to make him amorous. “First, I wish you to get us out of our clothes.” He complied immediately, phasing away all fabric that separated them. “Second, I wish you to touch me.” So he molded his hands to her breasts the way he knew she liked. She moaned just as luxuriantly as Lady Penelope might have. It spurred him on to hold her hips closer to his. “Third,” she gritted out, “I wish you to prove your allegiance to me.”

“How may I do that, my lady?”

In answer, Wanda pushed him gently onto his back and adjusted herself so she was straddling his hips. “Like this,” she purred.

It was Vision’s turn to nod. He loved when she knew what she wanted and asked him for it. He had no more time to think as she sank herself onto him. He was already hard, but the feeling of her wrapped around him set him throbbing. Wanda rode him with deliberation.

Vision admired her every curve as she rose and fell. He joined her movements, thrusting up into her before retreating. Wanda stroked her hand down his side teasing the sensitive edges where vibranium met synthetic skin. Vision made an undignified sound when faced with this exquisite sensation. Wanda grinned and continued her teasing.

She started moving faster, abandoning her caresses to simply anchor herself against his chest. Vision gazed up at her in complete adoration. He let Wanda take her pleasure. The way her body squeezed his made him shudder beneath her. She leaned down to kiss him once more as she wrapped her arms around him.

Vision ran his hands town her back to her hips. He gripped them the way she liked. Wanda moved even faster in turn before halting when her orgasm rushed through her. Once she recovered, she renewed the rocking of her hips. Within moments, Vision reached his own orgasm.

They relaxed back against the pillows in the wake of their euphoria. They cuddled each other and brushed their hands tenderly over each other’s skin. Wanda murmured, “Mmm, thanks for that. I’m ready to sleep now.”

“I am glad that I could contribute to your ease.”

She smiled at him before closing her eyes. He watched over her as her breathing evened out. Gradually, he let himself fall into a resting state as well, more than content in his wife’s embrace.


End file.
